Barnstable County, Massachusetts
Barnstable County is a county located in the U.S. state of Massachusetts, consisting of Cape Cod and associated islands. As of 2000, the population was 222,230. Its county seat is Barnstable6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,382 km² (1,306 sq mi). 1,024 km² (396 sq mi) of it is land and 2,357 km² (910 sq mi) of it (69.71%) is water. Barnstable County includes and is mostly comprised of Cape Cod. Barnstable County borders Plymouth County to the northwest; off Barnstable County's southern shore are Dukes County and Nantucket. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 222,230 people, 94,822 households, and 61,065 families residing in the county. The population density was 217/km² (562/sq mi). There were 147,083 housing units at an average density of 144/km² (372/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 94.23% White, 1.79% Black or African American, 0.56% Native American, 0.63% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.11% from other races, and 1.66% from two or more races. 1.35% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 24.0% were of Irish, 15.6% English, 9.4% Italian, 5.9% German and 5.0% American ancestry according to Census 2000. 93.6% spoke English, 1.7% Portuguese, 1.4% Spanish and 1.0% French as their first language. There were 94,822 households out of which 24.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.20% were married couples living together, 9.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.60% were non-families. 29.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.82. In the county the population was spread out with 20.40% under the age of 18, 5.20% from 18 to 24, 25.00% from 25 to 44, 26.20% from 45 to 64, and 23.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45 years. For every 100 females there were 89.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,933, and the median income for a family was $54,728. Males had a median income of $41,033 versus $30,079 for females. The per capita income for the county was $25,318. About 4.60% of families and 6.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.60% of those under age 18 and 5.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities, towns, and villages* *Barnstable **''Barnstable (a village of Barnstable)'' **''Centerville (a village of Barnstable)'' **''Cotuit (a village of Barnstable)'' **''Hyannis (a village of Barnstable, Massachusetts)'' **''Marstons Mills (a village of Barnstable)'' **''Osterville (a village of Barnstable)'' **''West Barnstable (a village of Barnstable)'' **''Craigville (a part of Barnstable)'' **''Cummaquid (a part of Barnstable) **''HyannisPort (a part of Barnstable) **''West Hyannisport (a part of Barnstable) *Bourne **''Buzzards Bay (a village of Bourne)'' **''Monument Beach (a village of Bourne)'' **''Pocasset (a village of Bourne)'' **''Sagamore (a village of Bourne)'' *Brewster *Chatham **''Monomoy Island (a part of Chatham)'' **''West Chatham (a part of Chatham)'' *Dennis **''Dennis Port (a village of Dennis)'' **''East Dennis (a village of Dennis)'' **''South Dennis (a village of Dennis)'' **''West Dennis (a village of Dennis)'' *Eastham **''North Eastham (a village of Eastham)'' *Falmouth **''East Falmouth (a village of Falmouth)'' **''North Falmouth (a village of Falmouth)'' **''Teaticket (a village of Falmouth)'' **''West Falmouth (a village of Falmouth)'' **''Woods Hole (a village of Falmouth)'' *Harwich **''East Harwich (a village of Harwich)'' **''Harwich Center (a village of Harwich)'' **''Harwich Port (a village of Harwich)'' **''Northwest Harwich (a part of Harwich)'' *Mashpee **''Mashpee Neck (a village of Mashpee)'' **''Monomoscoy Island (a part of Mashpee)'' **''New Seabury (a village of Mashpee)'' **''Popponesset (a village of Mashpee)'' **''Popponesset Island (a part of Mashpee)'' **''Seabrook (a village of Mashpee)'' **''Seconsett Island (a part of Mashpee)'' *Orleans **''East Orleans (a part of Orleans)'' *Provincetown *Sandwich **''East Sandwich (a village of Sandwich)'' **''Forestdale (a village of Sandwich)'' *Truro **''North Truro (a village of Truro)'' *Wellfleet *Yarmouth **''South Yarmouth (a village of Yarmouth)'' **''West Yarmouth (a village of Yarmouth)'' **''Yarmouth Port (a village of Yarmouth)'' *'' Villages are census divisions, but have no separate corporate existence from the towns they are in.'' Villages in Barnstable coincide with fire districts. External links * Barnstable County official site * Cape Cod Commission official site * National Register of Historic Places listing for Barnstable Co., Massachusetts * Map of cities and towns of Massachusetts * The Cape Cod Cousins Discussion List Homepage * Barnstable county history & genealogy Category:Counties of Massachusetts Category:Barnstable County, Massachusetts Category:Established in 1685